Reasoning With Forces Deemed Unreasonable
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Leah's life is turned upside down when she finds her boyfriend Sam cheating on her. Within twenty four hours, she turns into a wolf, loses her dad, and Sam. What will Leah's life be like after that? Will things become easier for the she wolf? Or will her life crumble apart? Rated T for light language. This fic is also on Wattpad. Please review.
1. Life Turning Sour

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever! So, please disregard any minor issues. I don't have a beta, so I may have some grammatical issues as well. It would be great if I got some reviews, as long as they are not hateful. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight. All characters that resemble Stephanie Meyer's, are indeed hers. I am not receiving any monetary gains from this.**

I walked along the path that connected my small home to Sam's. It had been days since I had seen him, and I missed him more than I could believe. In the all the years that we had dated, we rarely left each others side. Now, I felt as if Sam was avoiding me. In the past three weeks, things have seemed to change between us. One day, he was showering me in kisses, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear; the next he would shake with boiling rage, before quickly leaving the room.

Sam had also changed physically. He had grown a good six inches, in only a few weeks. His once thin, and fairly normal frame, was now coated with powerful muscle. His hair, previously long and soft, was now cropped short. Most people in the small area of La Push, believed that he was on drugs, and that during his now frequent disappearences, he was up to no good. I was one of the few people within the area that refused to believe that Sam, my innocent, loving, Sam; had become a drug-induced monster.

As I continued along the path, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. Why would he suddenly go through so many changes? How could he go from perfectly normal, kind-hearted Sam; to large, powerful, often disappearing Sam. I just don't know. Maybe I don't want to know. My thoughts were brought to a halt, as I neared Sam's small, yet cozy, house. I began to hear strange noises, almost like grunts, and muffled moans. If I didn't know better, I would probably assume that there was some serious lovemaking going on inside. But surely, that couldn't be the case... Sam and I have been dating for three years now, he would never cheat on me. Right?

Forcing myself to remain optimistic, I began to walk up the stairs. I slowly crossed his porch, before coming to a complete stop at his door. The noises were louder now, and I could feel tears gathering in my eyes. I didn't knock on the door, in fear. Yes, I, Leah Clearwater was scared. Pushing all qualms aside, I pushed the door open. The sight I saw upon Sam's sofa stunned me beyond belief. My suspicions, which had seemed ridiculous at the time, had come true. Sam must have heard my entry, because he suddenly looked up at me. I could see him murmur a few words, which vaguely resembled 'Leah, no.. Not Now.'

I choked back a few sobs, and managed to whisper. "Sam? How could you? Sam..." My words sounded heartbroken, even to me.

"Leah, please, let me explain..." As Sam said this, I began to feel multiple expressions cross my face. Some were sad, and heartbroken; others filled with anger and hatred. I could feel the anger boil underneath my copper skin, and I suddenly found the strength to yell at Sam.

"What the hell Sam! Was I not good enough for you? I thought you loved me? Is this where you've been the last two weeks?" My voice suddenly faltered. The tears, I had stubbornly held back now trickled down my cheeks. I wiped some of them away at first, before quickly realizing that it was a lost cause. I felt my heart constricting, and pain course through my veins. It became difficult to stand, and I knew I had to get out of here before I fell to my knees. Sam had pulled on some clothes, and now was walking towards me. Now I could see who he was with.

I blinked erratically in an attempt to see if all of this was real. I came to the quick conclusion that it was real, all of the pain was real, Sam doesn't love me anymore.

"Lee Lee... Leah, I'm so sorry.." Sam trailed off.

"Sam. That's my cousin! How could you!" My voice became stronger again, even with the sobs wracking my body.

"Lee..." He started.

I felt the urge to cut him off, so I quickly responded with a cruel, sharp, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

My rage grew stronger then ever, and I found it hard to resist the urge to seriously hurt Sam, and my cousin, Emily. Emily... We had been best friends growing up. How could she do this to me? She knew Sam, and she knew Sam was mine. But here she was, helping him cheat on me. We had been inseparable growing up, always together. We had talked about our futures, picked wedding dresses, even discussed if we wanted kids or not. She was like a sister to me, and I found it hard to believe she would ever be with any boyfriend of mine. We had seemed too close to ever let that happen. Yet here we were...

"Leah, I can explain.." Sam reasoned.

"Explain what Sam?! The fact that you're cheating on me, with my own cousin! I think I understand what's going on!" I screamed at him.

"Leah, I didn't mean to hurt you.." he continued. His voice was soft, and I found it tempting to slip back into his arms and forgive him entirely.

"Well, it hurts Sam. A Lot. More than you could imagine." After I said this, Sam's mouth opened, as if he was about to speak. But I didn't give him the chance to say another word.

"You said we would always be together, that you would stay true, Sam!" I spat. Only now beginning to regain some calmness.

The familiar feeling of pain, and agony began to reclaim my body. The anger began to dissipate, and left my body as fast as it had arrived.

"Leah, we can't be together anymore." Sam said softly.

The anger that had just dissolved suddenly flooded back. How dare he think he had the right to end this relationship. He cheated on me, the least he could do was let me end it. So despite my hearts inner protests, I yelled at Sam again. This time allowing the poison to drip off my harsh words.

"Yes Sam! Our relationship is over! I never loved you, asshole. Go ahead and continue on with my cousin. See if I care. Don't let me stop you." I knew that all of these words were a lie, and Sam probably did too.

But it stunned him all the same. His eyes were now wide, and his mouth was slightly agape. With those words said, and our relationship over, I found it appropriate to leave his house. Forever. So, without much hesitation, I began to storm out of Sam's house. I didn't even stop when I heard him yell from behind me.

"Leah! Wait! I'm so sorry! Don't go!"

Don't go? He was just cheating on me, with my cousin. He just told me our relationship was over. And now, Sam wanted me to stay. Wow, he was a bigger asshole then I thought.

I quickly slipped out of his house, and slammed the door shut behind me, successfully closing it on his face. I allowed my anger to increase steadily as I jogged back to my house. I took the longer way, knowing that if Sam dared to follow me, he would take the path from earlier. I walked along the trees, which I wanted to attack. My anger was building steadily, and just when I thought it had reached its peak, I managed to get more angry.

Finally arriving at my own house, I saw my dad in the yard. Sam must not have come, thank god. Because, at this point I was fuming, and my father, Harry Clearwater, could tell.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

I fought the urge to yell, and bitterly explained the last few minutes to him. I told him about Sam, Emily, our conversation, everything. Much to my dismay, he quickly responded. Not even pondering the situation. It was if he already knew what was going on.

"Leah, it's not Sam's fault.." he started. I couldn't believe it. My own father, was defending my ex, after we had just broken up. To make matters worse, he wasn't even trying to comfort me.

"Not his fault!" I yelled.

I was about to continue, when I felt myself shaking, and sharp pain suddenly shot up my spine. Within an couple agonizing seconds, I felt as if I was about to explode. My father looked beyond surprised, and suddenly began clutching his heart. I watched as he crumpled to the ground, and I knew he was probably having a heart attack. Before I could help him though, I felt all of my bones break. Howling out in pain, I scanned for anything that could help me. No one was around besides me and my dying father. Within seconds, my bones reshaped and I exploded.

Was I dead? What was happening? I looked down at myself. All I saw was fur. Light silvery fur. I moved my hands- which were now paws, and I came to the brief conclusion that I was a furry animal. This had to be a nightmare. Sam couldn't have cheated on me, my dad couldn't be dying, and I couldn't be a wolf. I knew that now would be a good time to wake up, from this horribly realistic nightmare.

'Leah?' I heard a voice say within my head. That's weird. That voice sounded an awful lot like Sam's. But Sam couldn't be in my head. Now I knew I was either insane, or dreaming.

'Leah, this is all real. Stay where you are and I'll come get you.' The voice continued.

'Sam?' I thought back.

'Yes Leah?' I realized now that this was all real, Sam doesn't love me, my dad is dying, I am a wolf, and Sam can see inside my head. And with that thought I ran. My paws scraped the earth effortlessly, and I was going faster than ever. I could hear much better, and my eyesight had become clearer. I continued to run through the woods, trying to run away from my fears, trying to find a place to hide. I continued the search, until Sam's voice entered my head again.

'Leah, please stop running.' Why would I stop running? So Sam could find me, and laugh in my face how he didn't live me anymore? I don't think so. So I continued to run away. I only tripped twice, and within minutes I found a good hiding place. Ahead of me I could see a small cave. I had never seen the cave before, and I didn't know where I was, so I decided the cave would be a nice place to hide and think about my options. I slowed down to a brisk walk, and ducked into the entrance of the cave. I worked my way into the back of the cave, before laying down. My head settled down onto my paws.

'Leah. I'm almost there, just stay calm, and I'll explain it all to you.' Sam's voice was soothingly soft, and I wondered if he actually was close.

Just as I was about to think about what I could do, a large black wolf strided into the small cavern. I suddenly became quite scared, and wished that Sam was close.

'Leah, it is me, I'm the black wolf in front of you. Please calm down.' Sam's voice reasoned.

The black wolf then began to creep closer to me. It was massive, and much larger than any wolf I had ever seen, in fact it was probably larger then a horse. Even my now tall frame was no match for it. It's coat was as dark as the night, and it's eyes were a deep, darkened brown.

Just like Sam's.

'Leah, don't be scared, it's only me, Sam.' I watched as the wolf took yet another cautious step towards me, and when I moved to back away; I was met with the wall if the cave. I was trapped.

The wolf continued to come closer, now only three feet away. Fear overcame my body, and I began to whimper softly. The wolf instinct overcame my body, and I continued to whimper while rolling over submissively. As I did so, I watched the wolf's eyes. They now seemed pained, as if my fear had actually gotten to the large animal. I realized then that this wolf was Sam, and that seeing me full of fear and sadness, was actually hurting him.

Sam still cared about me, just not enough to stay loyal. And somehow, it hurt me that I was his own kind, and yet I still wasn't enough.

'Leah, I'm so sorry, I really do love you, and I'll explain my actions. Just please, roll back over. And stop whimpering, its killing me.'

So with that, I rolled back onto my stomach, and listened as he explained all the legends. He told me about imprinting, how he was alpha, and how we weren't the only wolves on the reservation. He told me, that Jake, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, and him were all in the pack. Sam also mentioned that I was the only female, and that they hadn't been expecting me to phase. That made me feel like a freak, or even more of one then I already was.

I was no longer mad at Sam, in fact, all I wanted was to be human and in his warm embrace. I wished he was mine, that today never happened, that Sam still loved me. In fact, right now, I even wished I could be dead.

'LeeLee, please don't think that way. If you want to be human again, just be happy. Think of things that make you happy.' Sam said softly. So, I thought of things that made me happy, and soon, images of Sam began to flash through my mind. I reminisced all of the fond memories we had shared back when we were dating. All of the times Sam would kiss me, hold me, and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I only had to go through a few memories before I felt my body morph back into human form. The only problem was, my clothes didn't survive the journey. As I flailed hopelessly, searching for something to cover up, I failed to notice Sam changing back into human form.

"Leah. Here." Sam tossed me a large shirt, that was big enough to cover myself.

"Erm, thanks Sam." I managed to say.

"No problem, Leah. I am really sorry though. I'm willing to fight for you. Please believe me when I say, I really want to be with you. But I can't. Not until I destroy the imprint."

"Sam, you just told me imprinting was impossible to stop. As much as I want you back, I understand that you may not be able to come back to me. Just please don't hurt me anymore."

I watched as realization met Sam's features. His eyes gained a sorrowful look, and glossed over. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Leah, I can't apologize enough for what I did. But please don't take it out on yourself, or the pack. It's not your fault. Please believe me when I say this."

"Okay Sam. Now can..."

I paused abruptly when I remembered the situation my father was in. How selfish could I be? I caused his heart attack, and then I abandoned him! I was miles away, and he could be dead. My own loving father could be diseased because of my lousy actions. Panic began to swallow me whole.

"Leah?" I heard Sam say.

"Leah what's wrong!"

I felt myself become weak, and before I could even consider responding to Sam, darkness swallowed me completely.

**Thank you, to anyone who read this. It means a lot to me. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, please let me know. At the moment, I am not sure if I should continue this or not. I'm not sure if this is actually worth continuing. If you think this is, please let me know. I will not requests a certain number of reviews to update, as long as I get at least a couple. Thanks Again!**


	2. The Mental Burden Intensifies

CHAPTER 2: The mental burden intensifies.

**AN: Okay, this chapter is short, but considering the fact that I wasn't even planning to continue the story, it will do. This chapter really only contains a little progress, and is mostly talking. And, to be honest, I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out. But, whatever. Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or the characters within it. *sigh* Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**.

I awoke to voices. Before I opened my eyes, I could recognize that one of them was Sam's. The others, sounded only vaguely familiar, which caused a few thoughts to race inside my head. Where was I? Who did Sam bring with him? And, did all of the previous events really happen? Am I really a werewolf. I then decided that now would be a good time to open my eyes, and see what was going on, because all of my memories were clouded at the moment. No to mention, I really wanted answers.

"Sam?" I choked. My throat felt quite dry, making me instantly wish I had some water.

But, before Sam could respond, I heard a familiar voice shout my name happily. I glanced over to see who was talking to me, but I couldn't tell. There were too many shirtless teens.

"Jake. Calm down, I know you haven't seen her in a while..." Sam began, only to be stopped mid-sentence.

"Leah! It's been forever! I've missed you" The voice continued. Only now did I begin to recognize the voice. It was Jacob Black's!

"Jake!" I exclaimed happily. It had been weeks since I had seen Jake. We were best friends, and then when he joined Sam's cult... or pack, I wasn't allowed to see him anymore. No one had been allowed to see him.

"Leah. I'm really sorry I couldn't see you, but it was considered too dangerous." Jake said sadly. I could now understand this, after all, we were werewolves.

"I understand now Jake, and I missed you too." I was honestly surprised how happy he was, but before our conversation could continue, Sam interrupted us.

"Leah, why did you faint earlier? Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam..." I began, before quickly remembering my father, who was dying when I left him. "

Oh god... Sam! Where's my father? Is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"You're father?" Sam clarified. I gave him a quick nod.

"What about him?" He asked casually, completely unaware of my fathers condition.

"Sam, he had a heart attack after I phased! Is he okay?" I asked hurriedly. If I was to save him, I would have to leave soon, and travel quickly.

I glanced at the rest of Sam's pack. All of the boys were from the reservation, so they must have known my father. At least, they should know him, after all he was an elder. Surely one of them would know about my fathers heart attack, right? So I decided to ask, "Do any of you know what happened to my dad?"

I was soon answered by Jared, another long lost friend of mine, who responded with a sorrowful, "Leah, I'm really sorry to tell you; your father never made it to the hospital. He's gone."

My eyes widened in disbelief. My father just died, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten so angry, and changed into a werewolf, he would still be fine. If I had helped him get to a hospital, he would have been fine. If I had called for help, he would have been fine. But I was too selfish, and put my own pain above his. Now, I would never see my daddy again.

All of the fond memories we had, flashed through my mind. All of the things he taught me, were also brought into my thoughts. I would never be comforted by my father again. And it was all my fault. I became so mad at myself, for letting my dad die, and for killing my dad, that I didn't notice myself begin to shake. My hands were now clenched into tight fists, and my body was filled with tension. I watched helplessly as the boys backed away, fully aware of what was about to happen. And, for the second time today, I felt my body explode into a large ball of fur. I was a werewolf again.

I looked down at myself, only to see my own silvery paws. The same silver paws that had lead to my fathers death. The same paws that had changed my life forever. The paws I wish I didn't have. The guilt continued to pulse through me. But when I looked back up, the boys were all gone.

In their place was a single, russet colered wolf. The wolf, although smaller than Sam, was incredibly large. It's muscles were also quite impressive, which made me wonder who this wolf was. Since it was the size of a large cow, I assumed it belonged to the pack. It's eyes, were dark, yet still lighter then Sam's. I really had no clue who this wolf was.

'Leah, it's me, Jake. Are you done gawking at me?' I heard a voice answer from within my head. Could Jake see inside my head too? Could the whole pack see inside my head?

'Yes Leah, we can all hear your thoughts, just as you can hear ours.' Jake responded mentally.

'Okay Jake, so where are the others?' I managed to ask. Man, this really feels weird reading peoples heads.

'Sam had to deal with a small... Problem.' Jake stated.

'What kind of problem! A bigger problem then him cheating on me and me becoming a werewolf?' I thought angrily, my inner wolf allowing my anger to radiate off of my body in waves.

'Ummm... We think someone else is about to become a werewolf.' Jake paused.

"Why would you think that.." I began. As if right on cue, I felt my head become heavy, and pain surged through my brain. Thoughts pounded into my skull. I forced myself to lay down, to try to ease myself of the sudden burden. That burden was my brother's agonizing thought-filled brain.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this, even though it was short. (But look at the bright side, I've posted two days in a row.) Sorry if you found that this was a cliffhanger. Anyway, please review, it means a lot to me.**


	3. Swallowed by Guilt

Chapter 3:

**AN: This is my third day posting in a row! Woop! This chapter is actually decent in length, so I would like to dedicate this chapter to XxLoveMakesTheWorldGoRoundxX. I don't know her very well, but she has been really nice and supportive to me! Please check out her page! Thank you!**

My brother's uncontrolled thoughts suddenly flooded my brain. His thoughts were so jumbled, I couldn't make any sense of what he was thinking. It was insanity, and only caused me to get an fast-spreading headache. His rapid fire-thinking also forced to attempt to ignore all of his thoughts, but I was unsuccessful. While trying to find a way to avoid all of this pain, I suddenly felt a series of light taps on my shoulder. I forced my enlarged head to look up.

I saw human Jake trying to get my attention. So, in hopes that he knew how to get me out of my brother's head, I listened to him as he began to speak.

"Leah! Phase back!" He began. "If you phase back to human, you will no longer hear your brother. Just think of happy thoughts, and welcome the change." Jake finished, while turning away.

Following Jake's advice, I began to think of things that made me happy. This task, was especially difficult with my brother and the rest of the pack thinking. Their thoughts continued to cloud my own, and I couldn't focus enough to phase. I began to panic, how was I supposed to phase with all of the jumbled half thoughts? Jared had apparently heard my panic, and predicament, and decided to help me out some. Being used to the whole 'pack mentality', Jared began to project calming images towards me. To my surprise, it helped.

However, it wasn't enough to allow me to phase back into my natural form. My head began to hurt even more, and I began to doubt that I would be able to phase anytime soon. That thought concerned me. I really just wanted to be home, and living a normal life; not being forced to phase repetitively between human and wolf forms. Snapping out of my own thoughts, I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder again.

I saw his lips moving as if he was speaking, but I couldn't focus on the individual words. This is terrible, I thought to myself. I can't change back to human, and I can't even understand what Jake is saying. I am seriously messed up.

'No your not Leah. Ignore Seth, think happy thoughts. Think of you and Sam. You can do this Leah.' Jared encouraged.

Once again, Jared tryed to help me out. Only this time, instead of sending me mental images of rabbits and puppies, he sent me images of me and Sam together. On a normal day, I would call Jared a stalker for watching me and Sam so frequently, but I was relieved at the moment. Within seconds, I felt myself become much calmer, and more relaxed. It wasn't long before I allowed my body to morph back into human form. My bones reshaped, and my fur disappeared. I was back to standing on two legs in no time at all.

Only, just like my wolf, I was now stark naked. For the second time today. However, unlike the first time, Sam wasn't there to supply me with replacement clothing. I had to simply hope Jake would have something for me to use, because I honestly didn't want a bunch of teenage boys to see me like this. That would be embarrassing.

It's not like I'm ashamed of my body, I mean, "Nobody rocks a bikini like Leah Clearwater"; but I still wasn't ready to show all of the pack my bare-and-naked glory for no reason. Before I could continue with my insecurities, Jake cleared his throat.

"Leah? Did you manage to phase?" He asked. "Yeah Jake. But.. I have a slight problem." I stated slowly, unsure of what his response would be. After all, I am the only female in this pack.

"What kind of... Oh." Jake slowly caught on to my predicament.

"I'll have Jared get you something, but I have to go Leah. The pack is having a problem with Seth." He continued. I was about to ask why he would send Jared, but Jake began to speak again.

"Jared is the most recent member the pack, so he isn't used to Seth's confusing brain. He needs to phase out, so I will take his place. Just stay here Leah, and Jared will be here soon with some clothes for you. Just don't anger yourself or phase. And, do whatever Jared says, because he knows more than you do about this. Bye Leah!" Jake then exited the cave, and waved before taking off, presumably to phase and join the pack.

I waited impatiently for Jared to come, keeping myself busy by fiddling with various objects around the cave. I tried to keep my thoughts from straying to everything that had happened recently. I didn't want to think about Sam, or me being a werewolf. I only wanted to be home, with my father and my brother.

My father. My poor innocent father was now dead, because of me. I had killed my own father, and no matter how much I thought about it, I always felt as if it was my fault. If I hadn't gone to see Sam. If I hadn't gotten angry. If I had been a few minutes late, and not seen my dad. If I hadn't consulted my father about Sam. If I had controlled my anger. If I exploded into a large ball of fur. If I had called for help. If I wasn't so selfish. If I didn't run away from all of my troubles. If. If. If. The list continues endlessly. My agonized thoughts then strayed away to my brother.

My brother. Seth. Now he was also a werewolf, and I couldn't help him. I didn't help him. In fact, I couldn't even deal with his thoughts. Instead of trying to soothe my overstressed brother, I had fallen due to my own pain. That lone statement alone probably pained him. His own sister couldn't conquer up enough strength to help him in a time of need. To make matters worse, I probably caused him to phase. If I hadn't made my father die, then Seth probably wouldn't have phased. Before I could continue loathing my own issues, I heard footsteps outside. Jared.

"Leah?" He asked.

"Hey Jared, did Jake tell you?" I asked nervously, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Yeah. Here, Kim found something for you." After he said that, he tossed a pile of clothes into the cave. I gratefully took them, and dressed myself in the tank and shorts, before telling Jared I was decent.

"Jared?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Leah?"

"I killed my father. And I caused my brother to phase. Does everyone hate me?" I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"Leah!" Jared said, surprised. "How dare you think that! We would never hate you, and you didn't kill your father, or make your brother phase. Both were purely coincidental. Don't beat yourself up over it." He so

othed. Before walking closer to me.

"Sam hates me." I whispered. That statement seemed to have taken Jared by surprise, because his eyes widened suddenly. He had to think for a minute before he could formulate a response. His lips curved into a slight smile before he spoke.

"Leah, Sam misses you more than you can believe. You're all he thinks about now, in fact all of the pack has seen enough of his memories. We've all seen more of you than we want to. All of those times Sam came in late at night..." I cut Jared off before he could continue that sentence about my sexual encounters with Sam Uley.

"What about, " I gulped before continuing. "Emily?" Jared sighed.

"Emily only means something to Sam's wolf. His human side actually hates her. He's willing to do anything to get rid of her, and get you back. He loves you. He doesn't want to hurt you over this." Before I could even consider responding to Jared, he began to speak again.

"Leah, we need to go to the pack's house. Jake and Sam need to talk to you about your pack duties" He said, effectively changing the subject.

"What kind of... Duties?" I questioned, hoping that none of them were too difficult.

"Patrolling and stuff." Jared answered calmly.

"We have to patrol? How often?" I groaned. There were almost no positives to being a wolf.

"We are protectors Leah, we have to keep the Reservation safe."

"Safe from what?" I asked.

"Did Sam tell you anything? Vampires. Now stop asking questions. Save them for Jake and Sam."

Jared said irritably.

"Why Sam and Jake?" I asked, ignoring Jared's request.

"Sam is Alpha, and Jacob is Beta. That's why." Jared stated with a sense of finality, which effectively shut me up.

After a long while of walking in our human forms, we finally grew close to the pack house. Jared had said some things along the way, explaining a few things about being a wolf. He also explained how the pack house was were the whole pack met up to eat after patrols, and discuss important matters. Jared had stopped walking after a while, which made me look up at where we were.

In front of me sat a small yellow cottage. There were no flowers or decorations in front of it, and the shutters were threatening to fall off. The lawn, was crudely mowed, which made the whole place look unkempt and dirty. I secretly began to hope that this was not the pack house, but on the inside I predicted that it was. I heard masculine voices inside, and Jared started to walk towards the door. I followed behind at a close distance, trying to hide my nervousness. All I could think was, 'What will the pack think of me, as the first female shape-shifter in their pack?' Jared opened the door, and walked inside. I followed suit, before shutting the wooden door behind myself; forcing myself to look up at the faces that were all focused on me.

**AN: I love reviews. They really make me want to update, so the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Thank you to everyone who has shown me support.**


	4. An Unfortunate Turn of Events?

Chapter 4:

**AN: Here is the next update. I hope you all enjoy it, please tell me if you think I should continue it or not. Also, check out my other fic, The Lateness of the Hour. It can be found on my profile. Thanks!**

Every head in the room turned towards me, which made me feel quite uncomfortable. All of the pack's faces looked expectant, and I didn't know why. My eyes drifted back towards the floor, seeking some sort of comfort. Feeling Jared place a strong arm around my shoulders, I felt a little better. Jared brought his mouth to my left ear, and began to whisper to me.

"It's okay Leah, they're just curious. Don't look at Sam though, he's with Emily." He soothed.

Avoiding Jared's instruction, I looked up at Sam. He was indeed with Emily, and they were currently cuddling on the love-seat. The scene made me sick. Only a week ago, that would have been me, and now here Sam was, with my cousin. My ex-bestfriend. Varying emotions began to quickly cross my face. I could only guess that they consisted of anger, sadness, hate, and shoulders tensed, and Jared removed his arm to look at me. He placed his hands on my upper-arms, and shook me out of my trance.

"Leah, calm down, he doesn't have a choice, Emily is making him do it. Don't phase." He said sternly, yet with a sense of calmness.

At those words, normal Leah, Sam's Leah; would have calmed down, and maybe cried a little. But I was no longer Sam's Leah, I was a broken teenage she wolf, who had been hurt more than she could ever have imagined.

"Jared, I have to go." I said forcefully, yet only loud enough for him to hear.

"Leah, stay, please." Jared pleaded, even though he knew it was a lost cause.

I shook his arms off, and then stormed out of the house. Slamming the door behind me, I began to think about Sam. Did he not care about me at all? Making me come to a 'pack meeting,' just so he could show happy he was with Emily? Did he think that I deserved to be cheated on? Did he think that I enjoyed being tossed aside, and carelessly stepped on? Did Sam no longer care? A mixture of sadness and anger swirled within my mind. I was angry at Sam, for cheating on me; and angry at myself for allowing Sam to cheat. I was also sad because the love of my life was no longer mine. He was solely my cousin's now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked briskly into the forest, before stripping myself bare. Maybe I could phase, and get away from all of this nonsense. Maybe, if I went for a long run, I would feel better. Maybe. I allowed the anger to engulf my body, and requested the change. I wanted to phase, and hopefully I would be the only wolf. Feeling my bones reshape, and hair sprout out of my pores, I closed my eyes. Welcoming the change. For the third time today, I was a large, silver wolf. Only, this was the first time that I was happy to be in my alternate form.

I took off, allowing my paws to effortlessly scrape across the earth. I felt as if I could fly, and I was free. All of my burdens began to fly away, and I was happy about that. The scenery was wonderful with my improved eyesight, and I began to see things I had never seen before. It was lovely. Minute after minute, I ran further away from La Push. Farther away from my home, my family, my everything. But, I didn't feel bad, or worried; in fact, I felt better than I had in years. My heart, no longer felt constricted and pained for Sam. Instead, it felt light, and free. And normal. Like it should.

But, all good things had to come to an end. Nightfall soon came, and I was sure that the pack would come looking for me. After all, I had patrol at midnight, and I was currently crossing the border into Canada. As if on cue, another mind suddenly joined my own. Someone else had phased. Great.

'Leah! We were all worried!' I heard Jake say.

'Sure you were. Especially Sam...' I said sarcastically.

'Leah, Sam doesn't have a choice..' he began, before I proceeded to cut him off.

'That's what Jared said. But really, I don't care. I'm over him.' I spat, knowing that I would have to get over Sam at some point.

'Leah, we all know that's not true.' Jacob said.

'Jake! He was cheating on me, with my cousin!'

'Leah, he's fighting the imprint. Sam still loves you.'

'Sure, but not as much as Emily.'

'Leah..'

'What do you want Jake! Pick a side!'

'I can't do that Leah' he said softly.

'Jake, leave me alone. I. Am. Over. Sam.' I said bitterly.

'Please, Leah? How can I help?' He questioned.

'If you want to help, tell Sam that I don't want him back, and that he can stay with my cousin. And, get Jared to phase.' I felt as if Jake was about to object, so I mentally projected another sentence to him.

'I'm sorry Jacob, just please do those things.'

'Okay Leah.. Just remember, Sam still loves you.' Before I could respond, Jacob left, phasing back into his human form.

I turned around, heading back in the general direction of La Push. I went at a leisurely pace, because I wasn't looking forward to going back. The pack would probably make fun of me, and call me names for running away. But, even if they did, I decided I would not show that I cared. I would simply harden up, and become a careless jerk. I would no longer be Sam's Leah, who was loving and carefree. Instead, I would be a mean, and bitter she wolf, who lost the meaning to life. I would get over Sam, and find love 'elsewhere', was currently at La Push, getting a message from Jake telling him to phase.

Jared and I had been best friends since we were infants, and were inseparable until he joined Sam's pack. Jared and I had always gone to the beach together, and we played hide and seek in the forest. Before I began dating Sam, I even had a crush on him. Jared always got me through my tough times, which was why I told Jake to fetch him for me. I still have some feelings for Jared, especially after he became incredibly fit (from being a werewolf), and helped me with phasing. I knew that Jared would be a great person to help me get over Sam. I was too busy thinking to realize that Jared had phased.

'Leah?' He whispered, astonished.

'Jared! How much of that did you hear!'

'Umm.. Enough. Do you really feel that way Leah?'

'Yeah.' I thought softly. I was now close to La Push, and I could sense that Jared was near.

'Phase Leah.'

'What?' I began, before he cut me off.

'Just phase.' After that, I felt him leave. He was no longer in wolf form. So, I decided that I would follow his instruction. I phased back, which was surprisingly easy, and stood still in the darkness. I wasn't expecting what happened next.

AN: Dun dun dun... PLOT TWIST. Haha! A cliffhanger. What will happen next? Follow and find out. I will try to update soon, but I have another fanfic as well. So, please be patient. As always, thanks for reading, please review. ;)


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5:

I watched as Jared stepped out of the trees, presumably naked. All I could see was his face, which was illuminated by the moonlight. He continued to move closer to me, while I stood still, mesmerized by his presence. His lips were pressed together, and turned upward towards the corners. His eyes, a deep brown, were tinted with varying emotions, such as love and lust. They made me consider if Jared could teach me how to love again. Could Jared, a lifelong friend, get me past my tough times and into a state of pure pleasure?

He was now only a foot away from me, and his smile had widened. His pearly, white teeth now shined brightly, in contrast to his dark skin. I could even feel his breath, slow and warm, as it splayed across my face. His closeness, made my heart beat erratically, and my head began to spin. Dizziness also came into play, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Right now, Jared was all I could think about. Right now, all I wanted was to feel his lips upon my own, and have his hands fisted into my black hair.

Jared moved to close the gap between us, and I met him halfway. I wanted this as much as he did. His lips, moved slowly against mine, as if he was pouring all of his love into that single kiss. I opened my mouth, begging for his tongue to explore, and play with my own. He happily agreed, but kept the kiss sweet, slow, and sensual. His left hand cupped my face, while his left played with my hair, occasionally making a fist in it. My hands moved along his chest, before wrapping themselves around his neck. After a minute of sensual kissing, Jared pulled away for air. Our chests heaved, from the lack of oxygen, yet we both grinned

. "That was..." I began.

"Amazing." He finished.

"Yes.." I said, before pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Leah, we. Should. Head. Back." Jared said between kisses. I simply nodded, knowing that the pack was probably expecting us. Jared and I both had patrol next, and I had been gone all afternoon. I laughed knowing that Jared and I having patrol together probably wasn't a good idea now. Certain things were just bound to happen...

"What are you laughing at Leah?" Jared asked, amused.

"This. Us. Having patrol together." I said, giggling, truly happy for the first time today.

"Oh. I guess that is funny, considering it was unplanned." He said, chuckling slightly. I lead us across the clearing, before phasing into my alternate form. Jared quickly followed suit, but we weren't alone. In fact, Jacob, Sam, and Paul were all phased. Great, hopefully I could hide the last few minutes from them.

'What happened?' Jake said curiously.

'Dang, I forgot about the pack mind...' I thought, mentally kicking myself for being so stupid.

'Leah, what happened?' Sam questioned, less friendly than Jake.

'Nothing Sam, just drop it.' Jared thought, attempting to cover for us.

'TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO.' Sam ordered.

My body suddenly felt different. At Sam's request, I felt as if I had to answer him. Like he was commanding me to answer. It was a terrible sensation, and I wanted it to go away. I hated it.

'Leah, it's an Alpha order, you have to do it.' Jake said. Involuntarily, I began to answer Sam.

'Jared and I kissed.' I said quickly, before flashing a few mental images.

'Woah.. The drama continues.' Paul said, in response to my sudden revelation.

'JARED! YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!' Sam growled angrily.

'Sam, she wanted it too, and your not with her anymore. You lost the privilidge to have a say in what Leah does romantically.' Jared defended.

'I still love her, you know that! I will fight for her, I just have to break the imprint...' Sam said, before Jared cut him off.

'Sam, an imprint isn't meant to be broken. No one has ever managed to break it, and you know it. Just, don't hurt Leah any more.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry Sam, but Jared has a point. You cheated on Leah, and broke her heart.' Jake said, defending us.

'I'm sorry Leah, just please, wait for me. I will break the imprint, I promise.' Sam begged.

'Sam, I'm sorry. You hurt me, a lot. I think it would be best if we tried to move on..' I said sadly, knowing that would be best for all of us.

'Okay, now you and Jake have Patrol from now until five tomorrow morning. Sam, and Jake, lets go.' Paul said, trying to avoid sparking more drama.

Jake quickly said bye, and phased out, and Paul was waiting for Sam. Yet, within a minute or two they both phased out, with only Paul bothering to say goodbye. Which, left me and Jared alone for a good five or six hours.

'Sorry about that Leah, I don't know why Sam alpha ordered you to answer such a foolish question.' Jared apologized, unnecessarily.

'Yeah, I guess he was just a little jealous. I guess I hurt him a little...' I said sadly.

'Leah, he hurt you a lot more by cheating on you, it's not your fault.' Jared reasoned, trying to comfort me.

'I guess.. Let's just get back to patrolling.' I said, uncomfortable with the subject.

'Okay.' Jared said, before following me in silence.

I allowed Jared to lead the way, because I was unfamiliar with the area, and this was my first time patrolling. We ran in silence, and at a leisurely pace. The forest was lovely this time of night, and only night creatures were seen. Owls and possums were seen frequently, hanging in the trees. We also scared off a couple deer, along with some smaller canines. The moon shone gracefully through the trees. The whole scene was quite serene, and before I knew it, the sun was beginning to rise.

'Leah?' Jared said suddenly.

'Yeah Jared?'

'Our patrol is almost over, we can head back. Quil and Embry will be here soon to take over.'

'Thanks! That patrol was actually quite nice.' I commented, secretly wanting to phase and kiss Jared again.

'Leah, will you be my girlfriend?' Jared asked hopefully.

Unsure of how to answer, I simply projected a quick, 'Let's take it slow Jared. There's no need to rush.'

'Okay.'

After that, we both phased and changed into our clothes. When I turned back around, I was surprised to see Jared, already behind me again. He picked me up, and gave me a quick peck on the lips, making me laugh a little. Life was definitely getting a little better, and Jared was the main reason why. I smiled at him, and he set me back on the ground. I grabbed his hand, and placed it in mine so we could walk back together. We walked out of the forest, before quickly bumping into Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys!" I greeted happily.

"Hey!" Quil said.

"Hi!" Embry beamed.

"We didn't see anything unusual."Jared stated, before waving a goodbye to the energetic duo.

"Bye!" I exclaimed, before following Jared back to the pack house.

When we arrived at the house, I suddenly became more nervous. Last time I was here, I saw Sam and Emily together. The encounter had been so angering, that I had stormed out of the house, and ran to Canada. Literally. What if Sam and Emily were doing that again? What would I do? Surely Embry and Quil would stop me from going to Canada, right?

As if sensing my unease, Jared wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. I looked up at him, to meet his gaze. His eyes looked at me, questioningly, as if he was wondering what I was thinking. Which, he could probably guess that my thoughts were saturated with Sam.

Trying to shake off my qualms, I walked across the porch, with Jared in tow. I hesitantly reached towards the door, to knock several times. Getting no answer, I turned the door-nob, and pressed the door open. Glancing at Jared for reassurance, I proceeded to cross the threshold. I forced myself to look ahead, into the living area. I could see Jake and Paul playing a video game, which I assumed was Halo. No one else was in sight, much to my relief.

"Hey Leah!" Jake said, with his eyes still glued to the game.

"Hello Jacob." I said with false enthusiasm.

"Anyone else here?" Jared asked, practically reading my mind.

"Nope" Paul said, popping the P.

I let out a sigh, finding myself relieved that Sam and Emily were out. At the moment I wasn't sure if I could deal with either of them. They both had hurt me, so I almost hated them. I knew I would always love Sam, but what he did was unforgivable. Jared had never hurt me, and was willing to help clean up the pieces that Sam had left behind. Jared was willing to love me, and let me love him. Which was why I was trying to move on. Maybe Jared could offer more to me then Sam could, and I was willing to give him the chance to.

Jared guided us to the extra sofa, and sat us down gently. Jake and Paul finished up the match, which Jake had won last minute. Paul pouted, and cursed, claiming that Jake cheated, by grabbing a set of rocket launchers, and blasted Paul to bits.

"Paul, I did not cheat! You're just a sore loser." Jake stated loudly, defending his victory.

"Okay you two, it was just a game." Jared said, before laughing.

"Whatever..." said Paul, dismissively. I relaxed my shoulders, knowing that Sam wasn't here. Jared seemed to notice, due to his arm around my shoulders, and he shot me a comforting smile. I gave him a shaky grin back, still a little nervous for an unknown reason.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Jared asked curiously.

"Well, Paul and I have patrol at three, so we have all morning. We were thinking about going to the beach, you guys wanna come?" Jake asked. I looked at Jared, before nodding my head in response.

"Sure, we'll meet you guys there in thirty." I said happily, before leading Jared towards the door. Jared walked me back to my house, so that I could change into my bathing suit and get ready for the beach. I stopped at my doorway, and quickly pulled Jared in for a kiss. He responded instantly, returning the kiss with passion. Our lips moved in sync, for a minute before I pulled away, gasping for air.

"Bye... Jared." I said, breathless and stuttering.

"Bye Leah."

**AN: There, the chapter is complete! I hope you enjoyed this little plot twist. **


	6. A Trip to the Beach

Chapter 6:

**Hello all! I am sorry for the long wait, I was really busy. I have a birthday coming up, and it is my sisters birthday today, and I was visiting family... The list goes on. Anyway, this update is dedicated to my sister, because it is her birthday today! Happy Birthday Lauren! Anyway, as always, please review. Follows and Favs are also highly appreciated. Please, enjoy this chapter! **

I raced up the stairs in my house, before quickly dashing into my room. I looked into my closet, which housed my bathing suits. My choices consisted of a skimpy blue polka-dot bikini; a red striped bikini, or a sparkly purple one. Thinking back, I remembered that the purple one was Sam's favorite. The first time he had seen me in it, his jaw had dropped to the floor, and he almost drooled. The reaction had initially weirded he out, though I had later grown to enjoy the reaction, and having the ability to drag that out of him. I made the habit of wearing it frequently, just to make him incredibly happy, and show off a little.

Those days had been great, but I probably would never have another one. After all, Sam had cheated on me, with my own cousin. He had tossed me aside, and forgotten about me, in no time at all. What we had, changed nothing between us. All of the years, and memories we had shared, had been seemingly forgotten by him. My pain, and my happyness no longer mattered to him. All he cared about was his 'dear Emily', and there was little I could do about it, except make him miserable. I could tease him, and make him feel a little guilty. That was all. I was in a bad position, but at least I had Jared.

Jared. Things between Jared and I had changed drastically in the past two days. We had gone from long-lost best friends, to friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend. That change, was surprising to say the least. I had gone from being best friends with Jared years ago, to never seeing him, because of Sam's pack rules. And then, I became a wolf, and saw Jared for the first time in months, and BANG. Jared and I patrolled together, we kissed, and started dating. It's amazing what can happen in 48 hours. Would this change have happened if I hadn't broken up with Sam? Probably, I actually had feelings for Jared, and I wouldn't use him as a rebound. However, I think we are going at a fast pace. Even though Sam had moved on fast, that didn't give me an excuse to. As the old saying goes, 'Two wrongs don't make a right', but, am I making a bad decision to stay with Jared? I honestly don't know, this is confusing me entirely.

Snapping back to my bathing suit options, I began to think about what one I should wear. I wanted to wear the blue one with spots, but I don't want it to look like I am trying too hard. After all, I shouldn't have to impress Jared. He should care about me for my personality, not my body. Suddenly not caring, I just grabbed it from the hanger and undressed myself. I pulled it on, and grabbed some sunglasses from my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror, and when I was happy about how I looked, I sprinted towards the front door.

I was surprised to see Jared standing in my driveway, shirtless and with a towel in hand. His bottoms were light blue, and complemented his eyes nicely. His friend Kim must have found it for him, seeing how boys could never find good looking clothes for themselves.

"Hey Leah!" He greeted happily.

"Hello Jared." I said, becoming a little happier, and welcoming his distraction.

I walked towards him, and we began to walk down the dirt road, towards the beach. It was a quick walk, even when we walked at a slow pace. It was only a quarter of a mile from my house, and the path was clear, without any obstructions. Jared and I walked silently, enjoying the peace and serenity that this walk offered. For these moments, the world seemed happy, and so my mood was lifted. We took a right, which lead us directly to the beach. Since I loved the water, I welcomed the comforting feeling of the sand between my toes. I sighed happily, feeling at ease for the first time in days. The sand, along with the peaceful sound of waves, brought my troubled mind away from all of the terrible events that happened recently. Sam, and Emily, seemed to be wiped away from my thoughts entirely. It was just me, Jared, and the calming tide that awaited me.

I steered Jared toward a large log, so we could sit and watch the tide reside. Sitting down, I could take in the beautiful scene in front of me. The sun, which was now fully risen, reflected wonderfully across the salty water. Small birds could be spotted diving into the horizon, catching small fish in their beaks. I felt myself smile at the thought of joining them, diving effortlessly off the cliffs, and into the awaiting sea below.

"Hey Jared?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded, as if being in a trance.

"Want to cliff dive?" I asked happily, knowing his response would probably be a yes. "

Sure!" Jared exclaimed, before grabbing my hand and jogging towards the cliffs.

I followed him for a few steps, before breaking free from his hold of my hand. He looked at me, confused, before I raced ahead of him. He then smiled understandingly, racing me towards the cliff. Being werewolves, we both had super speed, meaning we could run incredibly fast. However, being smaller, I was the fastest wolf. I knew I could beat Jared any day.

I ran, not even bothering to go my fastest. It was more of a leisurely jog for me, but Jared had some difficulty keeping up. The pine trees flew around us, making me smile. My feet soon hit stone, and before I knew it I was halfway up the cliffs. Jared, who was beginning only a few feet behind me, tried to speed up and pass me. Laughing to myself, I sped up a little, easily keeping our distance. Scaling the last few feet at the top, I smiled and pointed at Jared.

"Beat 'ya!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We all know you are the fastest in the pack." He responded lightly.

I giggled at that. I loved to use my speed against the pack, and brag about it. It was the only thing I beat everyone at, so Intended to take pride in that. Even Paul, the most stubborn in the pack, openly admitted that my speed beat out anyone else in the pack. Sighing happily at the memory of Paul's revelation, I spoke again.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, ready to jump?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure! On three?" Jared asked. I nodded.

"One..." He started.

"Two..." I continued.

"Three!" We shouted together, before grabbing hands and racing off the cliff.

Our feet pounded against the smooth rock, before we leaped off the face. We fell quickly off of the rocks, before flipping ourselves into a smooth dive, and crashing into the waves below. The cool sea enveloped us completely, and our hands pulled away. I stayed underwater for a moment, before paddling to the surface. Jared was only three feet away, smiling happily while his adreneline surged through his body. I smiled, before swimming towards the shore. Jared followed suit, and within minutes we rolled onto the cool sand on the beach.

He stood, before offering me a hand to help me up. I gladly took it, even though it was unnecessary. We smiled at each other, and inched towards each other. Before our lips could meet, we heard a few wolf whistles. My grin quickly turned into a scowl, as I glanced towards Paul and Jake. They both grinned sheepishly, before turning their heads and looking elsewhere. Those boys really did know how to mess up a moment. I mean seriously, their timing was impeccable.

"Hey guys.." Jared said, feigning happiness.

"Hey..." Jake said cautiously, hoping we weren't mad at him.

"It's okay Jake, just don't do it again." I scolded.

We walked up to them, and before we could come up with a plan on what to do in our free time, we heard a rustling in the bushes. Our heads turned to see who it was, and we were all surprised. Gasps could be heard form everyone, except me. All I did was scowl.

**AN: Here it is... a slight cliff hanger, but I didn't have a ton of time today. After all, my sister had a party, but I promised a chapter for her as a present. Please review, and check out my other fic, The Lateness of the Hour. The title for that fic is from an Alex Clare album, and I chose it because I like his music. Anyway, have a great day or night. **

**-Katie**


	7. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 7: A Rude Awakening

**AN: Here is the next chapter for Reasoning With Forces Deemed Unreasonable. I am very sorry for the long wait, but it was my birthday, and I was very busy. I will try to update as much as I can, but it will be very difficult with school starting back up. I also have my other fic, the lateness of the hour, which is in desperate need of updating. Urg. I will try my best to get around to it. Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and am not making any money off of this story. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer, and her people.**

I watched angrily as Sam and Emily piled out from the bushes. Their hair was tousled, and both had looks of love and adoration placed upon their russet faces. They were in the middle of a conversation, and didn't notice us at first. They had been too busy talking, and taking each other in. It was sickening to even think about them together. I had to force down a gag, as their lips met briefly.

Paul cleared his throat, clearly annoyed by the public displays of affection. This action made Sam's head snap towards us, and his smile quickly turned into a sad glance along with a blush. Even from the distance between us, I could see his swollen lips. I could also see the contradicting sadness residing within his brown eyes. And for a second, I almost forgave him. Almost.

"Hey guys!" Emily chirped happily, as if nothing was wrong.

Jake and Jared, as well as Paul, and even Sam, looked at me suddenly. I could tell that they were gauging my reaction to Emily's previous burst of glee. I tried to smile at them, but even I could tell that I was failing. Jared and Jake gave me comforting looks, while Sam turned away. It took me a second to find enough calmness to speak.

"Hey Emily. What were you doing with Sam?" I asked with as much power as I could manage. She smiled in response, before speaking.

"We were just taking a walk, and you know, things just... Escalated." She said happily, before looking at Sam.

Anger boiled beneath my skin. How dare they? Pretend nothing had ever happened? Just days ago, Sam and I had been in love. Now, he was loving my cousin, and I was dating his pack mate. Our pack mate. And, now Emily had the guts to rub their relationship in my face. She seemed to enjoy rubbing my misfortunes in my face, and didn't seem to care about me anymore. What a jerk.

I felt a hot hand on my bare shoulder, and I looked up to face Jared. I noticed then that my arms had been shaking, and that I was on the border of phasing. Jared had a concerned look on his face, and I could tell that he didn't want me to phase. So, I tried my best to calm down.

As I tried my best to calm myself, Sam had stepped closer to Emily, and was now guiding her away from us. He had a pained look in his eyes, and I could tell he was trying to help me. Emily, was giggling, as if something funny had just happened. She was definitely not helping me in this situation. No, she was trying to hurt me. Suddenly, I felt my anger spike, and blood pulsed loudly through my veins. Jared removed his hand from my shoulder, and leaped backwards. He could tell what was coming, as could Jake and Paul, even Sam. I felt liquid fire fly through me, and before I could stop myself, I began to phase.

Within seconds, my bones began to reshape themselves. Hair sprouted out of my pores, and I soared through the air, towards Emily. My paws, large and fully extended, sped towards her beautiful face. For a second, I worried about hitting her; but only for a second. I could only worry for a second, because Sam trusted Emily behind him, and phased.

Being Alpha, and the oldest wolf, he easily intercepted my flying body. We collided with an ungodly noise, before we crashed into the hard stone below. I felt my shoulder absorb the shock, and grind into the rock. Bones snapped, and I howled in pain. Sam, still in his wolf form, was above me. He had landed on top of me, and my much smaller frame was currently sandwiched between him and the cold rock below. All I could feel was pain.

I felt Sam phase back, before crawling off me. Even with my wolf powers, I still felt a lot of pain, and I knew I was injured. I whimpered, before trying to pull my body upwards. I was met with excruciating pain, before I fell back to the ground with a thump. Jared rushed to my aid, before yelling at Sam.

"What the hell Sam! You crushed her! Why would you do that! You know she is much smaller than you!" Jared cursed angrily.

"I didn't mean..." Sam began softly.

"What do you mean, 'You didn't mean to'? You pushed her into the rock! How did you not mean to!" Jared continued, clearly enraged. This caused Sam to raise his voice also.

"She was phasing, and heading towards Emily! I didn't want her to get hurt!" He defended.

"Who? Emily or Leah? Because, right now, Leah is laying on rock, broken. Emily on the other hand, is grinning evilly, and perfectly fine!" Jared yelled in response.

"Guys.." Jake reasoned.

"No Jake! Leah is hurt..." Jared began.

"Yeah! So help her instead of fighting about it!" Jacob said, raising his voice also.

I forced myself to phase back, which was painful. My broken bones did not was to reshape themselves properly, which caused me much more pain then usual. Paul, who had evaded the conversation entirely, which was surprising, was now at my side. He was looking at my right shoulder, which had been crushed into the rock. He reached his fingers out tentivly to feel for breaks. I winced as his fingers came in contact with my broken skin. Paul only stopped for a second before continuing on to see how bad my shoulder was. His hand also drifted down to my ribs, which were also in pain. They were probably broken. After checking my injuries, he made a conclusion.

"I think she dislocated her shoulder, and broke her collarbone. She may have also cracked a few ribs, which will need to be set in order to heal." Paul concluded.

"Oh my gosh..." Sam mumbled weakly.

"God... She will be out for a few days." Jake said sadly, wishing that he wouldn't have to cover for me on patrols.

"Should we bring her to Carlisle?" Jared asked worriedly.

"I don't know, it's up to him." Paul stated irritably while pointing at Sam.

All of our heads turned towards Sam, who was now pacing back and forth. His head turned towards me for a second, making him stop. After meeting my eyes, he turned away and began to resume his pacing. I knew what he was about to say, and I had mixed feelings about it to say the least.

"We will not take her to Carlisle, as he is an enemy of ours. She will stay with one of you, for a few days while she heals. No one should know about this except us." He stated authoritatively, making sure we all knew that it was an alpha order to keep this 'accident' a secret.

His words angered me, because I knew that he only wanted us to keep this secret for his own good. He was being selfish, and didn't want to admit that he would rather injure me than risk the health of his 'precious' Emily. He didn't want the rest of the pack to know, because most of them would side with me, and he didn't want the elders to find out due to possible punishment. As for why he didn't want me to see Carlisle Cullen, the town doctor, I knew he hated the man with his life. I knew that Sam did not want me to go through the stress of being healed by a vampire, but the main reason was his own hatred of the man.

I snapped out of my angry thoughts when someone began to speak. "Sam, I think we should bring her to a doctor..." Paul began softly, before Sam cut him off.

"No! I am the Alpha of this pack, and you will obey my orders! Now, get her to Jake's house, and out of public!" Sam boomed, making all of the boys jump back.

"Okay..." Jake whispered submissively, before Sam turned to walk away.

We all watched as he lead Emily away from us. Their backs were turned, but I could sense the smile on Emily's face. Sam paused abruptly, before looking back at me. His eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness, contradicting his speech that he made only a minute ago. Once he turned his head back, he lead Emily into the bushes, so they could disappear from eyesight.

"That was weird." Paul stated, before Jake continued.

"Yeah, he never orders us around, or goes against us."

"Well, I don't care about what he usually does, that was just plain selfish." Jared said angrily.

"Yeah, I hear 'ya, but I guess we have to take care of Leah by ourselves." Paul continued, making all the heads turn towards me.

They all looked at me expectantly, wanting me to speak about my opinions on all of this. I knew that Jared already knew what I was feeling, because he knew me well enough. However, Paul and Jake were almost clueless. They probably thought that I sided with Sam, which, at one point I would have. But, now I knew that his actions were reckless, and that the pack deserved more from their sole Alpha. Sam, had just betrayed his own Alpha, and third in command. Jake and Jared probably felt betrayed right now, and I can't blame them. Sam, had just made a terrible error, and should be punished for his terrible action, but we all knew he wouldn't be, due to his authority. Sometimes, this 'pack command' was incredibly irritating, especially at a time like this.

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't have phased. But, Sam is being ridiculous." I said, successfully joining the conversation.

"Leah, only some of this is your fault. But, we still have Alpha orders to follow, and only Sam can change that." Jake stated airily.

"Yeah, and we should get going on them, because this is a fairly public beach on the reservation." Paul agreed, but it sounded forced.

"How do you feel Leah?" Jared asked, trying to find the best way to get me out of here.

"Well, my shoulder hurts like hell, and my lungs are burning, but my legs feel okay." I said softly, checking my injuries.

"I think it is best for her to walk, it would hurt more if we carried her." Paul stated calmly.

"Yeah, I agree. Are you okay with that Leah?" Jake asked me.

"Ummm... Yeah, that sounds good." I said, feigning strength.

Jared helped me up, before looking into my eyes. I knew he could see right through my lie, but he decided to leave it be, for which I was thankful. I winced as we began to walk back, but after a few steps I became accustomed to the new found pain. In fact, I even felt as if the pain was numbing itself. I still limped, trying to avoid further injury, but the pack wasn't watching very closely. Jared was the only one who had a worried expression on his face, and looked incredibly concerned. I smiled weakly, trying to reassure him, but I knew it was no good. Jared knew me too well.

The trip to Jake's was long and slow, due to my ribs. Even being in great shape, my injuries left me winded. The once fifteen minute walk to Jake's took us thirty minutes, which I found embarrassing. Had I not been injured, the pack would probably find this funny. Good thing none of them were laughing, I would have had to punch their smiles off of their faces. I almost smiled at the thought.

Jake opened the door to his house, which was always unlocked. I knew Billy wasn't home, he was off with all the elders, visiting neighboring reservations. They had even taken my mother with them, due to my father's absence. My poor father, who had just died days ago due to me. I had killed him, I knew it. Nobody even tried to tell me otherwise anymore, no one except Jared and Seth.

I walking inside the small house, following Jake now. He led me to a small pull-out couch that had been located in the living room. He motioned for me to sit, and I did. My ribs throbbed from this action, but the pain soon simmered down. We all looked at each other, noiselessly trying to figure out what to do next. Before any of us could speak, we heard the door open. We watched as Sam entered the Black residence. He crossed the threshold with a solemn look on his face, and I could see that he was struggling to gather the courage to speak.

"How are you Leah?" He asked timidly, which was new for Sam.

My eyes widened with surprise, before I spoke. "Okay, I guess. Not that you should care.." I said, speaking the last line very softly, even though I knew he could hear.

A sad look crossed his darkened features, and I could tell that I had hurt him. I almost regretted those words. Almost.

"I'm really sorry, Leah. For everything, I'm sorry. But, we can't be together right now, but I will try to fight for you. But, I understand if you wish to move on." Sam stated, forgetting about all the other bodies in the room.

I felt Jared tense from beside me, obviously trying not to hurt Sam at this point. All I could do was think about what his words meant. He will try to fight for me, but it is almost obvious, that he was not leaving Emily any time soon, if ever. Jared however, promised me love, and had never hurt me. He was still healing the wounds that Sam had left, and now, I knew the decision I should make. I should move on from the monster in front of me. Sam is no longer mine, and that is one of the grim realities that I have to face. I will have to move on with my past life, and move on to my new life, with Jared. I belonged with him. I knew I did.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a fairly long one to make up for the long wait. Please review, check out my profile, and read my other fic, The Lateness of the Hour; which can be found on my profile. Have a great day!**


	8. Life Continues Onward

Chapter 8: Life Continues Onward

**AN: Okay, this is a new chapter, which is short due to many frustrations on my part. I apologize in advance. The copy and paste refused to work, and my paragraphing failed three times! Making me post this multiple times, taking an hour longer then it should have. So, this chapter is short, and not one of my better ones. It is mostly a filler, much to my dismay. Anyway, please review, as it means a lot to me. Please excuse puctuation errors, I became lazy after the third time fixing them. I have no beta at the moment. Anyway, thanks for reading, please check out my profile, and my other fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her team. No copyright intended. Thanks.**

Sam left Jacob's small home after his cruel revelation. He had only glanced back once, with a look of pity, before quickly exiting the room. I had been alerted of his departure from the slam of the screen door, which bothered me. Usually, a simple slam of a door could not bother me the slightest, but for the first time in a while, I had jumped at the sound.

Paul chuckled lightly from his spot in the rocking chair opposite of me. "A little jumpy Leah?" He teased.

I groaned and watched Jared cast him a warning glance, which I was almost embarrased by. I had never been afraid of Paul as a kid, and I had no reason to be afraid of him now. I did not need Jared to protect me, I could defend myself perfectly. Who cares if Paul was stronger, and more adjusted to his alternate form? I was faster, and more agile. It would be a lovely fight. If I wasn't injured.

My injuries. It pained me to remember them. Sam, my first love, had caused them. Protecting his new girlfriend. My cousin. He cared about Emily more than me. Thinking about him made my thoughts bitter. Even though I now have Jared, I can't help but feel angry at his reasons for dumping me in the dirt. Only a week ago, I would have thought that I would always have Sam; but now, he showed little interest in me. So little interest, that he sacrificed me for him new girlfriend. Gah. Given, Emily was a little more than his girlfriend at this point. The bond between the two, was growing inseperable, and there was nothing I could do. Even my continuous loathing could not stop the love they shared. The gods, had chosen the two to be together, just like Paul and Rachel had been meant for each other. I could only hope, that it was the same for me and Jared, that we were soulmates, even though I knew that was almost impossible.

I remembered what Billy had said. "Not all wolves imprint, and a female wolf is probably excempt to imprinting." Being a female wolf myself, did that mean that I could not imprint, or be imprinted on? Was that why Sam was chosen for Emily? I may never know. But, I do know that Sam is not coming back to me, and I must accept that. Sam had, Jared had, the pack had, my mother had, everyone had. Except me. But, that would change, I was sure of it.

Paul continued to chuckle to himself, as payback to all of the loathing I had done while sharing my mind with him. I forced my fists to clench, trying to hild back an insult. However, the tension just spread throughout my small body, and I could not stop myself from shaking. My injuries were long forgotten, and already half healed. Good enough.

"How's Rachel?" I asked him, remembering that he was currently in the dog house with her.

Yesterday, Paul had come home to Rachel, after a pack meeting. He was very upset, and Rachel had asked him what was wrong. Of course, Paul, being who he was, snapped at her. He said some terrible things, the highlights being, 'Why do you care!' and 'Shut the hell up!'. Rachel, had not taken the words lightly. She defiantly stood her ground, and the couple got into an intense shouting match. Paul got too angry, attacked Rachel, broke her arm, and then snapped out of it abruptly. Jared had told me the story this morning, and according to him Rachel was still in the hospital, and she refused to see Paul.

Paul's lip quivered, before he stood up. "What's it to you Leah?" He asked sternly, clearly unhappy with my teasing.

"Oh, you know, just wondering how your relationship was working out." I said with a sinister voice.

"Leah.." Jared whispered, warning me to back off.

"No Jared! I am fine, I can handle the little brat." Paul said, with a raised voice. His armes were visibly shaking now.

"According to Rachel, you are the brat." I jabbed, successfully angering Paul a little more.

We heard steps come from Jake's room. We all looked at the doorway, to see Jake leaning against the frame. His return was at a bad time, for him anyway.

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted happily. "

Oh Jake, you are just in time to see Leah get her butt kicked!" Paul greeted him angrily, before stepping towards me.

"What?" Jake asked, surprised to see Paul preparing to fight me, with my healing injuries.

Paul's anger pulsed through his vains so loudly, I could almost hear it. "You will regret your words Leah..." He threatened.

I became a little worried. Paul was advancing towards me, with his bulging muscles on display. He was furious at this point, and I could tell that he was on the verge of phasing. His eyes, once a deep caramel color, were now dark brown, close to being black. I gulped. I had never seen Paul so riled up, but then again; I hadn't seen him much since he became a werewolf. "Paul..." Jared said gently, too nervous to ask him to stop. I could tell that this was not good.

Paul ignored Jared entirely, instead focusing on me. I stood up, not wanting to trap myself on the sofa. If Paul was to attack, I would be better off away from Jared and able to flee. I could not beat Paul strength wise, but I could outrun him. If I could get away, which looked unlikely at this point, I could run to safety. I mentally wondered why I had made Paul mad, thinking back on it, that had been one of my worst decisions ever made. Darn it Leah, why do you have to be so stupid, I chided myself.

"Paul, Leah, what the heck is going on?" Jake demanded, less afraid of Paul due to his Beta position.

"Nothing, Jake." Paul said, before calming abruptly.

Jared and I looked at him, dumbfounded. Paul, who was just threatening my life, was now sitting himself back down on the rocking chair. He even began to rock himself a little, as if nothing had just happened. I continued to stare at him, unable to comprehend his abrupt mood change. No one, especially Paul, could calm themselves that quickly. It just wasn't possible, until now.

I glanced at Jake, only to see confusion etched on his features. Missing half of the argument, he was at a loss to what was happening at the moment. I met his gaze as he searched Jared's face, along with mine. He looked for answers, which, of course, he didn't find. Only Paul could answer our seemingly endless questions, and no one wanted to ask him. Not after what had just happened. So, all of us paused, gathering ourselves in case Paul had another immediate mood change.

It was Paul who spoke first, much to our surprise. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to... Go that far." He said sadly.

"Paul, what just happened?" Jared asked softly.

This caused Paul to frown slightly, as his brow furrowed, causing a line in the middle of his forehead.

"I feel as if something bad is about to happen. I don't know what, but it just feels really bad. I'm probably overreacting, and being foolish..." he trailed off, before shaking his head with presumed embarassment.

"What do you mean Paul? What do you think could happen?" Jake asked curiously, yet was cautious at the same time.

"I don't know, but it feels really bad. I have a feeling the Cullen's have to do with it though." Paul stated slowly.

There was silence, as we contemplated what this could mean. I knew Paul could be tricking us, after all he was just angry, yet this seemed a little over-the-top, even for him. He could also be overreacting, just having a gut feeling. But, he could also be trying to frame the Cullen's. He really hated them, even more then the rest of the pack. Even nore than me. There were so many possibilities to what this could mean for us.

"Paul, you will have to give us more information than that." I spoke, trying to sound stronger than I felt at the moment.

"I just don't know Leah!" Paul snapped loudly, causing me to flinch.

He took a deep breath, calming himself before continuing. "I think it is just a gut feeling, but it feels stronger than anything I have ever felt before."

"Paul, what can we do with a gut feeling.."Jake began, before Paul cut him off.

"Nothing, I know! I am just saying that is how I feel right now, okay!" He snapped, before continuing to rock himself in the rocking chair.

I looked at Jared, seeking comfort. Today had been a terrible, weird day, and I wanted desperately for it to end. And, to make matters depressingly worse, Paul claimed that something bad was about to happen. Given, his assumption was only that, an assumption. A mere gut feeling, a guess. Yet, even with the odds stating that nothing was likely to happen, I still felt uneasy. Maybe having that leech, Alice, come to predict our future, would be a good idea. Even with my hatred of vampires.

I turned my gaze downward, before grasping Jared's hand. Even though the act made me feel weak, and superstitious for believing Paul, I found a slight comfort in the action. Jared's only responce to the contact was a concerned glance, before he looked back at Paul in confusion. The relief faded almost immediately as Jared reminded me of the situation at hand.

"I'm sure it was nothing.." Jake said, trying to console himself.

"Yeah." Jared agreed weakly.

Paul nodded his head in agreement, before turning to face the door. "Do you hear that?"

We all turned towards the sound. Sure enough, we could all hear loud footfalls running in our direction. They lacked grace and rhythm, yet we could tell that the steps belonged to a werewolf. They were simply too loud to be a humans. I glanced towards Jared, who looked back at me.

"Who you think it is?" I whispered.

"Someone in the pack. It sounds like Brady." He said softly, tension dripping from his words. Just then, the door was thrown open. Sure enough, Brady was standing there with a shocked look on his face. He huffed for a minute, before forcing himself to speak.

"The pack.." He began, breathlessly. We all nodded for him to continue.

"Sam. Trouble. Needs you. Now. East clearing." Brady stated between breaths.

"What? I don't understand." Jake said, irritably. Brady sucked in a large breath.

"Sam needs you now, there is trouble." I looked worriedly at Jared, who was also looking concerned, before we were all told about the improbable events that had just unfolded.


	9. Unwanted Visitors

Chapter 9: An unwanted visitors

**AN: I wrote this whole chapter while listening to Demi Lovato's** **Heart by Heart, from the Mortal Instruments. I just read the book yesterday, and it was phenominal. I have not seen the movie yet, but I want to. If anyone has seen it yet, please tell me about it in the reviews or by PM. I really want to know if the movie is good. Anyway, this chapter is a decent length, seeing how I start school tomorrow. Gah. Please review this chapter for me, and ask questions about it. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks for reading, please review. Check out my profile, and read my other fic, The Lateness of the Hour, if you get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her people. No copyright intended. I receive no monetary gains from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.**

"Sam needs you, now." Brady said breathlessly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jacob asked lightly, unsure what to make of Brady's recent statement.

"No time to explain. I will tell you on the way." Brady responded nervously, making me know that something bad had happened.

Sam never sent anyone like this to fetch the rest of the pack, he usually just howled. His howl, always got our attention, and being the alpha, we were forced to respond to his call. The only times Sam didn't call us, was when he only needed a couple of us. That happened frequently, especially during patrols. Sometimes though, Sam would get hurt, or not be able to speak. Then, he would send one of the higher wolves to fetch the others. Brady was not one of those wolves. This made me almost positive the whole pack was in trouble.

"Okay Brady." I said, before standing up.

"What?" Jared asked timidly. "You are injured, Leah. Surely, Sam doesn't need you."

Brady responded to him before I could. "Jared, we have to go now. Sam needs EVERYONE, and that included Leah."

"Brady.." Jared debated, before he was silenced.

"We must go now, there is no time to debate." Brady stated authoritatively, making it known that it was time to go.

Brady gave us one more worried glance, before he walked towards the door. He motioned with his right hand for us to follow him, before he disappeared onto the porch. I began to follow him, but a strong hand grasped my wrist. Turning, I saw that it was Jared, who was wearing a weary expression.

"Leah..." He whispered, his voice timid with worry.

"Jared, you heard Brady! Sam needs us! We have to go." I said loudly, with harshness in my tone.

He nodded once, before looking at Jacob. Jake was looking towards the door, with a thoughtful expression. I could tell that he was pondering weather or not to follow Brady, but I knew he was leaning towards following him. Within seconds, Jake made up his mind and made his way across the room, only pausing at the door to look back at us.

"We should go." He began solemnly. "Sam needs us."

Jared let go of my wrist, and I walked towards Jake. My steps were steady, and sure, despite my concern, and worry. Jared remained motionless on the other side of the room, worry etched onto his features. I could see how he was torn, mentally debating what he should do next. I knew he was concerned for Sam, and the pack, but I also knew that he wanted me to stay back, in safety.

"It's okay, Jared." I said softly, trying desperately to reassure him.

He shook his head. "I don't want you to go."

"We have to, for the pack." I responded, a little over dramatically.

He mumbled something to himself in response, and it sounded like, 'Sam doesn't need you. He's proven that already', but I ignored him. To be honest, I was also slightly mad at Sam, but it sounded like he needed us. Urgently. And, if the pack was in trouble, it was now my duty to help protect them, and the town. After all, we were protectors, made to save our kind from the demonic creatures that inhabit this Earth.

Arriving outside, I could see that Brady was waiting for us, in wolf form. I quickly stripped myself of my clothes, and tied them to my ankle, before phasing. Jared and Jacob followed my lead, and entered the pack mind right after me. Within an instance, we were all mentally demanding Brady for answers.

'What the hell is up Brady?'

'Where is Sam? Is the pack okay?'

'Is SETH okay?' I shouted within the mind, suddenly remembering that my brother had been on patrol this morning, with Sam, Quil, and Embry.

'Calm down! They are all okay, for now. But they need us, so get running to the East Clearing!' Brady responded, trying to silence us.

He took off, and the three of us began to follow him. He ran at the fastest pace he could, but his exhaustion slowed him down. He was also young, making him already slower then the rest of us. Being fastest, I desperately wanted to speed up, and get the the clearing faster. I knew that Jake and Jared felt the same, so I brought it up.

'Jake, can we go ahead, and have Brady meet us there?'

'Yes, If Brady says it is okay, and the situation is truly desperate for our speed.'Jake replied smoothly, his Alpha voice kicking in, due to Sam's current absence.

That made me notice that none of the others were phased. That was odd, because Sam always made sure someone was phased and running the perimeter. Now, it was just the four of us that were phased, meaning no one was phased before we entered the pack mind. Something was definitely wrong, for Sam to demand for no one to be phased.

'Brady? Why is no one else phased?' I demanded.

'Sam made them all phase out. Everyone else is already on the clearing.'

'Is this a pack meeting?' Jared asked, clearly confused.

'I don't think so. Sam didn't give me details. I'm sorry.' Brady apologized.

Jacob mentally hmmphed, upset that Sam did not come for him in seek of explaining details. He felt betrayed.

I forced myself to go faster, reaching my top speed with ease. My paws scraped the earth, with little effort. My small, lean body was finally making itself useful. I could hear Jake and Jared take off after me, their large bodies struggling to catch up with mine. Their steps, less graceful then mine, tried desperately to outstride me, and match my pace. They failed miserably, making me throw my head up in triumph.

'Leah..' Jake panted.

'Slow down.' Jared cautioned, obviously worried about my injuries, which had already healed themselves. I was as good as new.

'Nope' I said, mentally popping the P.

I grinned, making my lips curve around my sharpened canines. Jake and Jared, continued to struggle behind me, at a loss for speed. I had to refrain myself from laughing, which would only sound like a strangled howl.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was hit by a car, which turned out to only be a terrifying scent. I skidded to an abrupt halt, which I realized was an immediate mistake. Jared and Jake plowed into me, unable to stop themselves from hurtling at their great speed. We all rolled around the forest floor, before crashing into a few trees. Jake was forced away from us, however, I landed under Jared's large body.

I whimpered at the weight, which was crushing me against the forest floor. Usually, this was a position that human beings would find cute, and even romantic, but right now, it simply hurt. Jared shook his head, before rolling his large torso off of my own, smaller one. My chest heaved, and I found myself gasping for air.

'Sorry,' Jared thought.

'What the hell, Leah! Why did you stop like that?' Jake asked, furious.

'Do you smell that?' Jared asked, interrupting.

I sniffed again, just to be met with the same reeking odor as before. It smelt foul, with a slight sweetness to it. It smelled as if someone had urinated all over the ground, and then coated it in garbage and maggots. After that, it smelled a little of the forest that was coated in the mixture. Being a new wolf, I could not place the scent. Jake however, knew the scent immediately.

'Werewolves..'He thought, sadness coating his voice.

'How many?' Jared asked, also suddenly depressed.

'A lot. Too many. This is why Sam called. He needs us, before they attack.' Jake said glumly.

'What?' I demanded, confused.

Suddenly, Jake and Jared began thinking about an event, which I easily labeled a war. There were wolves, about three, and some of the Quiluete pack. They were fighting, and blood was all over. I watched as a total of five wolves died, leaving the Quiluete's victorious. However, I then realized that two of them, were from our pack. The bloody memories were enough to make me understand their sadness, and grief. The war looked desturbingly saddening.

'Cole, and J.C.' Jake thought numbly.

'They died in that fight, J.C. Even sacrificed himself to save Sam.' Jared stated sadly.

'There was a war?' I asked.

'Yes, long before you phased. Only Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jake, and I were there.' Responded Jared, still sad.

'We have to go. There is probably another war about to start.' Jake said, turning on his heels, and dashing towards the clearing.

I followed him, with Jared on my right flank. The stench increased as we grew closer, and I was almost about to lose it. I just couldn't stand it, and I now understood the message behind it. The wolves, or this new pack, wanted our land, and possible revenge for the loss of their predecessors. And, I knew that what I was about to see, through the solid oaks, would irritate me. It was inevitable with other wolves involved.

We crossed the treeline, quickly entering the clearing. I came to a halt at the sight. The pack, my pack, was on their knees, bowing down submissively to the seven men that stood before them. I felt a growl escape through my teeth, and the hair on my back raised. My ears flattened themselves against the sides of my head, in irritation. No one messed with the Quiluete's. No one.

The unfarmilar men, turned their heads towards us in surprise. Our entrance, was clearly unexpected, making me realize why Sam sent Brady. The men, all tall, and muscular, resembled gangsters on steroids. Their biceps, were unnaturally large, and made me cringe. They were shirtless, revealing years of scars marring their tanned skin. The scars, all resembled claw and teeth marks, making my think they were from rigorous years of training. Training for this moment. The moment they would conquer us, as it may seem. But there was no way I would let them. Not without a fight.

**AN: There it is. I quess it was a little shorter than I had originally thought... Whatever. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. A Terribly Gruesome End

Chapter 10: A Gruesome End

**AN: This is the last chapter, and you may not want to read it. It is short, yet terrible! Do not read if you can help it! I had to finish it and move on, I had no other choice! I am truly sorry! I love you guys! Thanks for reading this story all the way, but please dont hate this ending. Review if you wish.**

I rushed into the clearing, Jake and Jared sharp on my heels. My hair stood on end, and a series of growls erupted from my throat. My rason sharp teeth were barred, and prepared to tear into some flesh. Instinct took over my body, and I allowed the wolf within me to override my senses, and tell me what to do. The enemy pack glanced in my direction, surprise widening inside their eyes. All seven of the shapeshifters took a step away from the rest of my pack, and their jaws dropped to the floor. They obviously weren't expecting us, and their surprise was temporarily weakening them. A window of opportunity opened for us to attack, and ward them away from our families.

'Should we attack?' Jared asked through the pack mind.

'I don't know, Sam isn't phased to give us any direction.' Jake responded cooly, his eyes still focused on the enemy.

'I say we go. Sam and the rest can follow our lead.' I said, my inner excitement barely contained.

'Something feels off,' Brady thought quietly, more to himself than to anyone else.

'How far away are you?' Jake asked him.

As if on que, Brady trotted out of the woods, settling behind Jared. He was a whole two feet shorter than Jared, making him appear to be tiny, despite the fact that he was seven feet tall. Jake stepped up besides me, obviously trying to regain his position at the point. I stepped back hesitantly, falling to his flank, opposite of Jared.

'I'm here!' Brady said jokingly, as if Jake hadn't noticed him.

'Let's go. Follow my lead, and be careful.' Jake cautioned.

The enemy pack was beginning to regroup, meaning that we had to move fast. Jacob galloped ahead, his teeth barred while his claws scraped across the earth. I glanced at Jared before I took off behind him, ready to attack. My claws scraped the earth effortlessly, as I raced towards the swarm of shapeshifters. The enemy pack looked surprised to say the least, a few of them changed into their wolf forms, and scattered. The pack lacked order, giving us an advantage from the start. The pack did have us beat when it came to size though, all the wolves were at least a foot taller than us, and they were coated in unneccessary muscle. Their scars, only screamed out strength, and power. Had I not been so pumped on adrenaline, I might have been afraid of them.

I felt the rest of the pack phase, at a moments notice. Sam, who had phased first, immediately took Alpha position, leaving Jake's previous orders in the dust. I felt relief, yet worry as Seth also phased, along with the rest of the pack. All of the minds merged suddenly, and I felt all of the confused thoughts bounce around.

'Silence!' Sam ordered, his voice loud with authority.

The mind instantly went quiet, and our bodies froze temporarily. In my pause, I failed to notice one of the enemies barrel towards my halted form. His body collided harshly with mine, his teeth snapping at my neck. The impact sent me sailing, and I slammed forcefully into a large oak tree. The breath poured out of my lungs, and I whimpered at the pain.

Before I could recover and pull myself up, the wolf came back at me. His teeth latched onto one of my front paws, crushing the bone. I howled in pain, while trying to snap at him with my teeth. The pain was excruciating, but I managed to land a kick to his torso. He jumped backwards, surprised. 'Leah!' I heard a chorus of minds scream at me, concerned for my safety.

Looking around, I saw that the rest of my pack was fighting. Paul was currently sparring with a large male, who was trying to snap his neck; and the rest of the pack was doing the same. I was on my own fighting with this shapeshifter. I refocused on him, just to see him charging at me. I found myself stuck like a deer in the headlights. My front foot kept me from moving, and within seconds the large body tackled mine, before his teeth raked over my flesh. My skin tore into ribbons, and blood skirted down my body. I howled in pain, and my eyes grew dark. I could barely see, and I finally felt myself slipping away from life.

'Leah! No! Live! Don't leave me! Damn it!' I heard Jared curse inside my head.

I barely managed to think up a sentence before life left my crumpled form.

'I love you, Jared.' The lights dimmed, and all of my senses faded away, as I fell into the darkness of afterlife.

**AN: Yes, I know that this ending was horrendous. I felt the need to end this story and move on. I apologize to you all, but please don't hate. Trust me when I say I am sorry.**


End file.
